End of the Curse
by onceuponatime99
Summary: Summary on inside Includes Baelfire, Jefferson and Mr. Gold
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this fanfic takes place during the season finale! I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters or the show. Please review! Spoilers from the finale!_

* * *

Baelfire's POV

I had just finished my fourth slice of pizza at Cheese's Diner when the migraine hit. It wasn't just the normal headaches I got from time to time; this was a full on, ear-splitting, ache. Clutching my head with both hands I heard a faint ringing in my ears, then it came. It was sort of like a flashback, except this had never happened to me before. There was a boy lying on a stretcher; _flash;_ a huge dragon chasing a woman with a sword; _flash; _a man twirling a bottle of pink liquid. I jerked back up. Looking around, I saw a lot of people looking at me funny, but I knew what I had to do. Quickly, I grabbed my jacket and rushed out the door, and hopped in to my car. As I accelerated, I got out my phone and dialed one of the two numbers on there. It rang, once, twice, three times before it went to voicemail. Cursing, I dialed the next. After one short ring, Jefferson answered. "Hey, what's up, Baelfire?" he said with a hint of concern in his voice. "I'm on my way," I said "Something's wrong." "You got that right. The only kid who can convince Emma to believe is in the hospital. I just released Belle, so that should stall Regina and Gold." he said back. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't like going to Storybrook, but as long as we had time… "I'll meet you in the forest in 10." I said and hung up. Praying I didn't get a ticket I zoomed down the highway right into Storybrook.

Jefferson's POV

Grinning to myself I hung up. Knowing Baelfire kept me sane, and it was nice to have a friend around. I walked down the street towards the woods. I saw Grace up ahead my heart gave a humungous quiver. Regina would pay, oh she would! When Rumpelstiltskin found out, well let's just say he wouldn't be all that happy. After all, he had only loved a handful of people, only two of which really loved him back. Well, one and a half. Baelfire's feelings towards his father were mixed. Often he would want to go and beat him up, and just as many times he would want to make up with him. Passing Grace, I smiled politely and waved. She waved back. It broke my heart on the inside to do this but I had to. Any sign of recognition and she would become suspicious. The last thing I wanted was for my own daughter to be scared of me. I reached the woods and saw Baelfire leaning up against a tree, looking very nervous.

Baelfire's POV

I shook Jefferson's hand and patted him on the back. "How are you holding up?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Fine, I guess."

"What's up with August, he wasn't answering his phone."

Jefferson gave a sorry look at me. "Well…"

"What!" I demanded. "He turned back into wood this morning." Jefferson said he shoulders slumping. I felt my stomach plunge. "W-What?" I stammered "No, how? I thought he said he could convience Emma!" Jefferson looked at me with those sad, mad eyes. He shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I went to see him this morning but he wouldn't answer his door so i went in and-" he shook his head again, "He was just ... there, all stiff and wooden!" I couldn't believe my ears. August, headstrong August who only had one weakness... which just so happened to be that he was made of wood. That and he couldn't lie.

I remember when I first met August. I was about 19 and he was about 21. It was late at night and I was walking home to my apartment from dinner. I had a date with this awesome girl, I really though she was the one. So I tried to tell her about my real life, where I really came from. She must have thought I was mocking her or something. The evening ended with me getting a face full of Diet Coke. Anyway, I was walking past the movie store, and the movie _Pinocchio_ was playing on one of the display screens. Watching it through the glass, was a man. He looked sad, tears almost brimming to his eyes as he watched the scene where Pinocchio is swallowed by a whale. I went up next to him looking at the DVD's for myself. One caught my eye. On the cover it had a short man with a long white beard at a spinning wheel. A woman with long golden hair was watching him. The title read _Rumpelstiltskin._ I couldn't help let out a slight laugh at this. The man next to me reeled around. "What are you laughing at?" he asked harshly. Immediately feeling bad for my actions, I said, "No, it's just that Rumpelstiltskin doesn't really look much like that." He looked at me with something like hope in his eyes. "How would you know what Rumpelstiltskin really looks like?" he asked suspiciously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I come from a magical fairytale world where Rumpelstiltskin and people like that are real." It felt good to get it off my chest. To my huge surprise, he came up and hugged me. "Finally, finally." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. He grinned and started to tell his story. And I followed telling mine. From that day on we've been best friends. And we always will be.

* * *

Jefferson's POV

I remember when I first met Baelfire. It was cloudy outside and unusually cold for an October day. I sat down on the bench across from Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. It had maybe been five minutes since i sat down and i was quietly sipping my tea, when a boy I had never seen before walked by his shop. "Whatever," I thought. I don't get out much, so I didn't think much of it that i didn't know this person. Then he walked by again and again and again. Finally, Mr. Gold walked out and asked what he was doing. The boy looked at him sadly and walked away. I walked up next to him. "Why are you upset?" I asked, surprising myself, I was not a social person. He shrugged. Someone I love doesn't even know who I am." he replied. This took me by surprise. "Good then we're the same." I said back, "My own daughter doesn't even know who I am." I learned alot about Baelfire that day. He told me everything he knew about the curse and in return I told him everything I knew. In the end we both decided that the savior better hurry up, or we'd both go insane.

I turned and patted Bae on the shoulder. "We'll get him back. Something's happening, I know it." I said. He shook his head yes. Finally he said, "Why does Regina always kill what we love?" I looked at him sadly. "I know, she will fall soon enough and we can get back what is ours." I said. Then I heard a twig snap in the forest. And another and Another. Someone was coming.

_Oh cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 2 coming soon! Also coming in future chapters, the much needed reunions for many people!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! I don't own Once Upon a Time or any other characters on that show!_

Mr. Gold's POV

Belle was back. Under any other circumstances I would have been overjoyed to have her back, to see that she was alive and well. To know I didn't somewhat cause her death. The only problem was she didn't know me, or remember me that is. Regina would pay for locking such a lovely creature up, she would! The only thing I didn't really understand was why Jefferson let her go. He was a solitary man. He didn't do things for other people and no one did anything for him. I hadn't understood many things lately. For instance, how did August know all about Baelfire if he wasn't him? Who had fed him this information? Henry's book didn't say much about him. There had to be an outside source, but whom? I shook my head, trying to clear it of thoughts. Next to me Belle turned her head sharply. "What is it dearie?" I asked looking around myself. She shook her head. "I thought I saw something over there," she said pointing towards a tree. "Probably an animal," I said looking there myself. We continue walking through the forest. I heard something like music on the breeze. "Probably a drunk Dr. Whale," i thought bitterly. That an was a menance. Belle stopped and swayed slightly. "We're almost there, dearie." I said not daring to look back and see her blank face. "Rumpelstiltskin." My heart skips a beat.

Baelfire's POV

I pressed up against a tree as he walks by. Why of all people is it him? Of all the people in this town, why oh why is it him? The man who can't reconize his own son. I flashback to when i was a Junior in high school. It was time for the talent show and i tried out singing _How To Save a Life. _My english teacher actually cried, I did too, but did a better job of hiding it. She came up after the show. "Did your parents come to see you? That was amazing, you have a talent in singing." she said. I really don't think she meant any harm, i mean she didn't know anything about me. I smiled sadly at her. "My mom left my dad when I was little, and then when I was fourteen my father abanded me." I said. She looked horrified. "I very sorry i asked!" she stamered out. I shurgged. "It's fine," i had said, but it wasn't. That night i cried for hours, thinking about that song and about that connection i had with it. My father my own father hadn't been here. Then i stopped. "Why should i care?" I thought, "It was his choice to come with you and he loved his power more than you. It's that simple." That night was my turning point. I may sound really cruel, but after that I tried not care. Tried to forget. Wishing I could just forget it all, to let it all go. In heart I wished I never knew my own father.

Jefferson's POV

"Are you okay, Bae?" I asked. He was pressed up against the tree his eyes closed tight. He shook his head yes. A silent tear streamed down his face. Then he got up. "Come on," he said "We need to get to the well." With that he got up and started walking away. I ran after him. "Wait why?" I asked, extremely confused. "Cause, that's where he's going." he said. I understood suddenly. "You're going to do it?" I asked. He had tried before to make contact with his father, but had always bailed at the last moment. That was the intial reason for sending August to see Mr. Gold, to see how he would react to seeing his son. Unfortunately, Mr. Gold sort of figured out that August wasn't Bae (which really wasn't that hard to see, August looks NOTHING like Baelfire does) and there we were in the trees waiting to see what would happen. Bae almost went out, but I stopped him. The last thing we needed was a whole commotion going on in the woods at midnight. We've had a lot of those botched attempts. For instance, with Graham. We looked for HOURS for that one wolf. Finally we found it and just when he remembered, Regina had to go and lock him up. We reached the well and Bae sat down on the rim rubbing his temples. Then a gust of wind nearly knocked him into the well. He sat bolt upright.

"What the heck?"

"I don't know!"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

We both looked at each other. Who would be saying that? Baelfire tugged my arm and we hid behind yet another tree. He turned and looked at me. "The curse is broken, go find Grace. I have some unfinished buiness her to take care of here. I nodded and left, my heart pounding. Grace, my Grace, I would finally see her again as I knew her before the curse. Out of the woods I stepped, with lightest heart I had ever had.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait and short chapter but i really like it! next chapter will have some new POV's! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for all the feedback! Here's chapter 3! I don't own OUaT or any of their characters._

* * *

Grace's POV

I walked down the street towards my house. When I got home, I went upstairs to my room. I was used to being alone in the house, seeing as both Mom and Dad worked, but today it was quieter than usual. Something was eating at my mind. It was Henry. I missed him and I was scared he was going to die. I always liked him. He was a great story teller, and I especially loved his Mad Hatter stories. He told, I drew. I had a whole collection of the stories he told with my drawings all bound together and sitting on my dresser. Just then a gust of wind sent me toppling onto my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. Memories came flooding back. "Papa," I whispered. I had seen him so much around! How did I not notice it was him? I always saw the sadness in his eyes and thought nothing about it! He had known who I was! This brought a huge sob from my chest. Without thinking I ran downstairs and out into the street. I looked around wildly. Everyone was sort of in a daze, stumbling around and hugging each other. He was nowhere. Where had I last seen him? Going towards the woods! Without another thought I turned and ran headlong into the forest. It wasn't long before I had reached the edge. Taking an deep breath I continued running into the darkness. I wasn't long before I ran headfirst into someone. He caught me and held a finger to his lips. "I suspect you're Grace," he whispered, a small smile playing at his lips. I nodded silently. Behind the tree we were behind i noticed a man and a woman listening, there heads cocked to the side. I knew better than to say anything. He turned to me again. "You're father just left looking for you. You'll find him in town. Go." he said. One million questions came flooding to my mind. He seemed to guess this much. "Go," he said, pushing me gently. I turned back to him. "I don't even know your name!" I said. "Baelfire," he said "Now go,". I ran out of the woods and resumed my search once again.

August's POV

It was like awaking from a deep sleep. I flexed my fingers. They were a little stiff, but alive, not wood. I jumped up out of bed and looked around. Emma had broken the curse! A small part of me felt a little guilty for doubting her. _Ouch!_ Gosh, my eyes hurt. I rubbed them, realizing that I'd slept (can you call turning into wood sleeping?) with my contacts in. Quickly I took them out, reveiling my chocolate brown eyes. In my opinion, blue was a muck better color on me, but I guess brown would have to do seeing as I was out of contacts. Pausing, I caught my reflection in the mirror. It kind of threw me of because personally I looked alien. As if the eyes weren't enough, the dye in my hair was starting to wear out. Instead of the pure black I liked to keep it, streaks of red had started appearing in it, giving me the appearance of a punk-rocker, which was not my style. A loud buzz drew me out of my thoughts. I reached in my pocket for my phone. I groaned a little when I saw what the tiny screen read: _One Missed Call: Baelfire S. _I dialed voicemail and started to listed to the message.  
_Hey Nico (_my code name, Pinocchio took way to long to say) _It's me. Something's wrong, I can sense it. I'm coming down to Storybrook. Call me or Jefferson when you get this. Bye. _The message stopped with a click. "Dang it," I thought. Leave it to me to miss something important like this. I glanced out the window. people were running around, hugging each other. I smiled. Emma finally figured it out on her own. I was a little mad that after all those attempts to convince her, she had done it herself. Afterall, the plan was quite complicated. the intial idea was that we'd all take turns trying to get Emma to believe. Jefferson volenteered to go first. I guess we should have asked him what he was planning to do first, because his plan was not exactly had in mind. Kidnapping and forcing her to make a hat was not the best form of reviving a person's memory. Bae wanted to go next, but at the last minute he decided against it. I don't think he was quite ready to meet with his father yet. So then that left me. We took a slight detour from the Emma Project though. Baelfire convinced me to act as him and see if his father would actually believe if it was him and how he would react to seeing his son. For me that plan had diaster writen all over it, but Jefferson and Baelfire talked me in. I had one condition though. If I could get the dagger, I could use it to heal me. They both agreed and the plan was set. So, Bae drew a bunch of pictures of the dagger and coached me on how to act and stuff. On the given night I wandered aimlessly in the forest while Jefferson and Bae watched from the trees. I was a pretty good actor, I must admitt, but I knew Mr. Gold would figure out eventually that I wasn't his beloved son. Afterwords, Baelfire was all white and shaking. He cried for three straight hours. I couldn't blame him, though. He was just as broken as I was, as everyone in this stupid town. Really, in life, who isn't cursed in some form?

Baelfire's POV

Spying really is a great hobby, if you know the right people to watch. One rule, make sure your cell phone is turned off when you're spying on someone in the middle of the woods. I broke that rule. So it was just me, staring at my father talking to some lady (who i assumed to be Belle) trying to work up the courage to make a big dramtic entrance, when my cell phone went off. Luckily, it wasn't on full blast. Unluckily, it was enough to be heard. Quick as I could, I answered it.  
_"Who the heck is this?"  
"It's August,"  
"But you're wood!"  
"Not any more. Emma broke the curse. Do you need anything?"  
"Yes meet me by the well. I have to go."  
"Kay, Bye"  
"Bye"_

I hung up my phone and resumed my spying. Both people had their heads cocked and were listening intently. Belle had her arm around _his_. I was all I could do to keep from barfing then and there. Really? She was my age! Well, appearence wise anyways. Technically I am about 150 years old. The portal I went through took a while to get me where I was. Anyways, she was half his age at least! Part of me was a little hurt. I really thought he would be trying to find me instead of staring googly-eyed at some girl. Don't get me wrong, I am not the jealous type, but really, he chose some girl over his own son! This angered me. I watched as he took the bottle and was about to drop it in the well when... Yep, I threw a rock at his hand. Instantly I threw myself behind the tree, regreting what I'd just done. He looked around surprised for the moment then picked up the bottle again. I couldn't see anymore rocks around, so your's truly, the stupidest person in the whole world, threw his phone at Mr. Gold's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4! Thank you so much for all the reviews!_

* * *

Jefferson's POV

I ran through town, looking this way and that. Where was she? I stopped dead when I saw who was crossing the street in front of me. Regina was hurrying across looking around trying not to be seen. I saw her, though. I half walked half ran towards her. She stopped dead when she saw me. I strode over a mad smile twisting my face. "Have you seen Mr. Gold around lately?" I asked raking my hand through my hair. She shook her head. "No, have you seen your Grace?" she asked back, a faint hint of her old smile playing at her lips. It was all I could do not to punch her in the lip. Before I could I saw someone else crossing the road up ahead. The figure had black hair with streaks of brown and light red running through it. His eyes were brown and it took me a minute before I actually realized who I was looking at. "August!" I exclaimed running towards him. He turned, grinned and waved at me. Forgetting Regina, I sprinted over. "August, what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged, still smiling. "I'm looking for my dad, I'll help you find Grace if you need it." he said. I nodded my heart beating painfully fast. I turned back and stuck my tongue out at Regina. At first she looked plain surprised, then a look of disgust overcame her face. "Real mature," she shouted at our retreating backs. Best. Day. Ever.

We walked through town looking at everyone trying to make out familiar faces in the crowd. I was starting to get worried. August must have seen this because he said, "Don't worry, we'll find her." I nodded. I was grateful to have a friend like him. Suddenly I heard an all too familiar voice. August and I looked at each other. He nodded at me. "Go find her," he said. I nodded back and started running towards the clock tower. Grace was standing by the base of the clock tower scanning the crowd. She saw me before I saw her, apparently, because I was completely unaware when she side tackled me. I nearly toppled over. "Papa," she whispered, her head buried in my coat. I knelt down by her, never letting go. "I'm so sorry," I said " For leaving you" Her head finally emerged her beautiful eyes looking up at me. God, she looked like her mother. I felt the first tears touch my face in 28 years. These were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. "Papa, I love you." she said "Can we go home?" I nodded and took her hand. _Home. Our home. Together at last._

Belle's POV

Okay it's been a pretty rough day for me. Wandering around an unfamiliar city, getting hugged by some weird old dude who said he didn't know me, and then realizing that the weird old dude is actually Rumpelstiltskin who kicked me out of his castle for kissing him. Then to top it all off, Rumpelstiltskin hasn't changed at all since I'd last seen him. Still greedy and hungry for power. So i was almost grateful when a rock come flying out of the forest and hit his hand. I didn't like what he was doing, dropping a bottle down a well. Somehow i didn't think it was good. When a phone, however, came out of the forest and hit him full on in the nose, that was a little to far. He cursed violently and looked around. "Show yourself!" he roared. His nose had turned a bright red and a small bruise was starting to form. It was all I could do not to giggle. When no one answered his call, he turned his attention back to the phone. He started scrolling through it. After quite awhile he said, "Belle, let's go look for the owner." I nodded and then suddenly remembered something. When I worked at his castle, he had said something about a son. He never told me the full story though, and I believed he owed it to me. "Rumpelstiltskin, tell me about your son." I said. He looked over at me then sighed. He managed a small smile. "You remember." he said. "Yes, please tell me," I said smiling myself. He took a deep breath then started his story. "His name is Baelfire. A long time ago, some men wanted to take him away from me. So one night we escaped. They caught up with us and shamed me in front of him. That night was the night I became the Dark One. I stopped the Ogre Wars! I gave him anything he could ever wish for, but all he wanted was for me to lose my powers. So we made a deal. If he could find a way to free me of the curse without killing me, I would do it. A find a way, he did. At the last moment I got scared and backed out. He left without me, and I haven't heard from him since." he finished. I caught myself tearing up. That's why he's so closed off when it comes to love. "We'll find him," I said linking my arm through his. He smiled at me. "Come," he said let's go look for the bloke who threw the phone."

Mr. Gold's POV

You learn something new every day. My lesson for the day: phone's hurt. I snatched up the phone. I was going to see who this guy was. Interestingly enough I couldn't find the name on the phone. I looked everywhere, so finally I resorted to scrolling through the phone. I clicked on the pictures icon, thinking maybe I could reconize the owner. The first picture was of a boy. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a mischevious glint in them. I didn't reconize him. Something weird clicked inside my head. This boy did look a little familiar, now that I thought about it. Still, I needed to find him. It might be... No it couldn't. He's probably dead by now. I just need to figure out why he stopped me. "Belle," I said "Let's go look for the owner."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but I had SOLs today! :(( Well I hoped you like it! If you like my writing go to and search born2write99. That's me!


	5. Chapter 5

_The long awaited chapter 5! I hope you like it!_

* * *

Baelfire's POV

I watched as the walked away into the forest. Sighing with relief I walked over and sat down on the edge of the wishing well. There was a pain in my chest. He had my phone. Had he already figured out who the owner was? I hoped not. If it were up to me I would never see him again. It was sad. A pain in my chest made me double over. "Not again" I thought as the flashback started. It was my first year of high school. The first year in this world. I hadn't changed that much since then. I was in glee club (which was nothing like the show, mind you) and GOYA, or gild of young authors club. Everyone found my "fairytales" amusing. I liked to write. Then I didn't want to forget, so countless stories of my childhood life poured from my mind onto paper. What really surprised me that I was an alright singer. Everyone was surprised of what the boy who dropped out of the sky could do. I was okay looking and I got along well with other kids. Everyday I would sit in my room at the orphanage and wait for my father to walk down the road and whisk me away. that never happened. Ever. The scene dissolved and I gasped for breath. My fingers flicked to the necklace I had around my neck. My father had given it to me shortly after he became the Dark One. It was golden threads braided into one another. It was pretty, and I liked it. Whenever I was nervous or scared I played with it. I really dont know why, though. I should have chucked it, but for some reason I held on it. When I was younger I used to think that if I held it long enough, my father would magically appear. Now he was here and I wanted nothing to do with him. Another burst of pain shot through my chest. I waited for the flashback to come. None came and I heard a raspy voice say behind me, "well well well, is this the bloke who bruised my nose?" I cursed under my breath. This was not my lucky night. I turned around and focused on Belle. "You're every bit as pretty as Jefferson described you," I gasped. I was on my knees now. His magic was strong I had to admit. She blushed and murmered thanks. As I thought this got Mr. Gold really riled up. He looked me in the eyes and I held his stare. "Is this your phone?" he asked. I nodded. The pain was really hurting now. It felt like I had been shot in the stomach. "Why?" he asked. Anger was clearly visible in his voice. Anger of my own coursed through me. This gave me strength. "Because I dont want to see you ruining other people's lives." I shouted. He stared at me for a second. "Mess them up? I can save them, make deals w-" This is where I cut him off. "No more deals!" I practically shouted, "No more..." The pain was intense. Somewhere in the distance I heard Belle say something but I couldn't make it out. All sounds blended together before I floated into a black oblivion.

Mr. Gold's POV

The boy in front of me collapsed and Belle shreiked a little. I went over fearlessly and poked him. No movement came from his body. I checked his pulse in his wrist. Good, he was still alive. I hadn't intended on blacking him out but a least I had my powers back! The thing that had startled me was when he said no more deals. Why was it his buisness if I made deals or not? And I wasn't about to ruin anyone's lives. This boy puzzled me greatly. He let a low moan escape his lips and Belle jumped about a foot in the air. His voice came ever so softly, but still audible. "Still using your magic to bully other people, huh? I should have known better. Why did I even come?" he said. He started to get and winced slightly, but still managed to get on his feet. "Why is it any of your buisness if I use magic?" I asked him. He looked at me startled. "Well considering you just almost killed 5 minutes ago." he said. I glared at him. I could see anger and sadness in his brown eyes. "I'm not going to let you drop that down the well," he said quietly. "You and what army are going to stop me?" I retorted feeling in my belt if my dagger was there. He grinned for the first time. "No army," he said "Just me and my dagger. Those are a favorite weapon of your, no?" My heart skipped a beat, more likely two. How did he know about the dagger? I saw the reflection of gold glint in the night. Who was this kid? "What is your name?" I asked staring him down. "Really, you should know that. After all, I resemble myself much more than Nico does." Something clicked inside my brain. Pinnochio+ Nico= August! August prentended to be... Baelfire. If he said he resembles himself that means the boy is Baelfire. My son had returned and by the looks of it he hated me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I was gone so long! I went to summer camp in Illinois! Heepwah to my Camp Ondessonk peeps! P.S If you know Camp O review saying the week you went!_

* * *

Regina's POV

I walked through the forest. All I had strived for was gone. Henry, Power, the Curse and it all came back to..._him. _Gold, the only one who more powerful than I was and now my only leverage against him was gone. I heard voices up ahead of me. I walked a little faster, maybe they would help the once all-powerful Evil Queen. I neared a clearing where two men and a women were having a heated arguement. Two of them I reconized as Gold and Belle, the other man I didn't know. He was probably one of the thousands Gold cursed. I listened harder trying to figure out what they were fighting about. "I hate you! You left me to die!" The young man was yelling. Gold looked heartbroken. Good. "Bae.. I didn't-" he was cut off. "Don't say you didn't know what you were doing! You did! You looked me in the eye and said that you were sorry!" the young man yelled back. Gold had tears in his eyes which was highly unusual for him. Who was this boy? As far as I knew he had no relations... but that was as far as I knew. I looked at the pair closer. The boy had a look of anger in his eyes, one I saw mirrored in Gold's eyes quite alot. They had to be related. The boy, what his name? Yes, Bae was it? He looked quite a bit younger than Gold. It hit me. A son. That's what Bae was, Gold's son. I clenched the knife I always kept in my coat in my hand. Leverage is what I needed now, and I knew just how to get it. Magic was coarsing through my body giving me strength as I crept up behind the boy. A look of shock came on Gold's face a moment to late. By the time he pointed, my knife was around the Bae's throat. Gold snarled. "Let him go." he said. The boy was struggling, trying to throw me off, but the magic was in me. I slid the knife tighter around his neck and a thin line of blood was drawn to the surface. "I have what I need," I said. Gold had a look of shock and anger on his face. "If you feel like bargining," I continued "You know where to find me. If not.." I pushed the knife a bit harder into the boy's skin. "Well, then let's just say you'll never see me or the boy again." The boy was obviously in pain. He looked straight at Gold and said, "Don't come for me, Papa. She'll kill you. Go, I'll be fi-" He gasped. I could tell even talking was hurting him. Gold was now staring at his son as if the world has just ended. "Meet me in an hour," I said and with that I hit the end of the knife into the boy's head and dragged him into the forest.

Baelfire's POV

Being knocked out twice in one day is actually very exhausting. When I finally awoke for the second time I found myself tied to a tree. Regina stood in front of me, surveying me. "How to I defeat him?" she growled. "Who?" I asked groggily. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through me. "Don't play dumb with me! You know very well who I'm talking about. Rumpelstiltskin!" "Ohhh" I said. I was trying to stall her. As much as i hated my father right now, part of me was still that young boy who still loved and cared for his Papa. He couldn't die, no, he couldn't. I would do anything to stop that. Out of the blue I started laughing. I really don't know why, I thought I was going mental. Another jolt passed through me, turning my laughter into a scream. "Wow," I murmered "I becoming as mad as Jefferson. I even have the scar" My hand traced the line of blood, smearing it with my finger. Regina glared at me. "you and Jefferson have been giving me a lot of trouble lately. Now tell me, how do I defeat him?" she practically screeched. "tough question, I'm going to have to think about that." I said looking around. Of course I knew how to defeat him! The number of times I had wanted to destroy that cursed knife! Regina wanted to kill me, I could see it in her face. "what?" I said innocently "Ive been away for a long time. I forget things." my heart was beating painfully fast. It hurt to talk. Whatever she had done to me it was finally taking effect. There was a rustling In the woods. Regina didn't seem to notice. "it's been an hour. Your time's up." she sneered. I gulped as yet another bolt of electric pain passed through me and yet again I floated into blackness.

Emma's POV

I walked through the trees. Voices had drawn me there. No, more of a scream had drawn me there. I was betting anything that either Regina or Gold was in the woods. I crept through the underbrush and I saw two figures up ahead. One was tied to a tree. I shook my head as one word ran through my mind. Regina. I burst through and came up next to the evil woman. "Regina!" I barked "What the heck are you doing?" She looked mildly surprised to see me. "Ms. Swan if you would please leave me alone." she said calmly. "What! No, why the heck do you have that man tied to a tree?" I shouted. "Leverage" was her answer. At that moment Gold came rushing in. I came up at him and gave him a good punch in the face. He seemed stunned for a moment the contiued on passed him. Turning to Regina he said "What have you done to him?" Regina shrugged, "I dont quite know actually. I just got my power back, you know." He looked at her with loathing. "What's going on here!" I yelled. They both looked at me with a surprised look. Miss Swan, that is my son, and I think Regina killed him." said Gold


	7. Chapter 7

_Most of this chapter will be Mr. Gold's POV so yeah... Hope you like it! This might be my last chapter :( But I have alot more ideas! P.S sorry its sorta short_

* * *

Baelfire's POV

Everything was dark such as I have never experienced before. Voices and thoughts brushed through my mind. Then the memories started.

Mr. Gold's POV

Emma stared dumbfounded at me for a second then she started working on untying Bae's hands. I ran over to help her. "Don't think that I've forgiven you!" she growled at me. I stared at her. "Miss Swan right now I couldn't care less." I replied "Will you please get his feet? We need to carry him to Dr. Whale." Belle trotted up beside me. "How can I help?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern. I smiled slightly at her. "Can you check his pulse?" She nodded and felt his wrist once Emma and I had lifted him up. Belle frowned a little.

"What?"

"Nothing... it's just"

"What!"

"His heart's very faint"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't lose him. I remember him looking at me an hour before, that simple trusting in his eyes once again. My eyes opened and I looked down at my son. His eyes were closed tight and he seemed to be murmering something. It was barely audible but still there. "Don't let me go" Those words over and over again. I held his hand tighter. "I won't Bae, not this time." I whispered, a single tear falling down my cheek. Our pace quickens as we reach the road. I ran into somebody, a little to preoccupied to realise where I was going. A very alarmed August looked at me. "Wha-" he started then looked down. He closed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked taking a deep breath. We filled him in on the story. He started to rub his temples. "I'll help you take him to the hospital, then I'll call Jefferson." he said. He looked at me, a ghost of a smile on his face. "So, do you think I look like him?" he said. I was not amused.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity we arrived at the hospital. When we walked in quite a lot of people kept on throwing me dirty looks, but finally someone came over with a stretcher.

Later...

Dr. Whale and a couple of nurses were bending over Bae. He was hooked up to some sort of machine. I was sitting down watching the doctors do their work. Part of me wanted to run over there and push all the doctors away and protect my boy once again. I couldn't do that though. They were the experts and I had to let them do their work. Belle was beside me holding my hand. August, Gepetto, and the bug were in the corner of the room, murmering quietly to Jefferson. Emma was sitting reading a magazine and Henry and Grace were conversing quietly. Dr. Whale walked over to me. "It's too soon to tell the outcome, but I have a feeling he's going to be alright." he said with a slight smile. As if on que Bae stirred in his bed his eyes fluttered a little and August and Jefferson hurried over before I had a chance to stand. He groaned. "Why do I feel as if I've been hit by a car...again?" he said his eyes popping open. August grinned. "Well I wouldn't be surprised since this would be your fifth time." he said. Bae sat up. "Well excuse me! All magic comes with a price and the magic bean's price just so happened to be that I be hit with cars every time I cross the street." he said. This brought a laugh up out of all of them. Jefferson smiled a little. "Not all magic," he said looking over at Grace. It was then Bae seemed to notice I existed. He looked over and Jefferson and August took the hint and left his side. "Papa" he whispered. I walked over. He looked down. "I'm so sorry. All those times I could have talked to you, I didn't. I-" This is where I cut him off. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I let you go." I said. He smiled at me. A smile I hadn't seen in a long time. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Bae said. "Deal" I replied taking his hand. This deal I would keep. It was one I needed to keep. I finally had my son back, and I wouldn't trade that for all the magic and power in the world.

* * *

_So how'd you like it! Cheesy end, I know but I really want to get going on my newest story! Read the summary below!_

Title: Reasons He Left

Characters: Emma S./ Baelfire

Summary: He left her. She thought he loved her. He was the only one who understood her. In the ten years past since Henry's father went missing without a trace, Emma's heart has grown bitter and cold. Believing that he left her, she never wanted to see him again. But one picture Henry finds that he believes will help with Operation Cobra, opens a whole new question. What if Henry's father didn't leave, what if he was kidnapped for the same reason as another? Leverage.


End file.
